Mario Party 11
Mario Party 11 is an upcoming game for the Wii U, the eleventh home console installment in the Mario Party series and the second and currently final installment for the Wii U. The game is going to be developed by Nd Cube in collaboration with Shooting Star Studios. Unlike previous installments Mario Party 9 and Mario Party 10, this game returns to the old gameplay formula seen in all installments until Mario Party 8 and'' Mario Party DS''. As a such, all players will be able to move on their own, playing along with the gimmicks of the boards in order to get the most Stars and win. Items in this game can now be used in the form of Balloons, similarly to Orbs and Candies. Toadsworth returns as a host, along with a new character named Starlid. A new mode named Coin Chaos is introduced, in which the goal is to obtain the most Coins by collecting them, stealing them or increasing both ways of coincollection by using special Gold Flowers and Golden Mushrooms. Other special events involving coins can occur during this game mode, referencing'' New Super Mario Bros. 2'', and Purple Coins can be rarely found for great coin bonuses. Additionally, the game returns the Bowser Party mode and builds upon it. Story TBA Gameplay In Mario Party 11, the old form of gameplay is reintroduced in order to continue following that tradition. It takes the social, strategic gameplay in which everyone travels on their own across the different seven boards in search of Stars, by rolling Dice Blocks with numbers 1 to 10 and moving around spaces that can either help or hinder the players. Like in Mario Party 8, spaces take different shapes depending on the board, and each board has an unique gimmick to it in order to get a Star. Only one board features the classic method of buying scattered Stars by paying 20 Coins. Additionally, the last five turns event returns, and similarly to Mario Party: Island Tour, it gifts the losing player a rare balloon for use, and allows them to choose the minigame. The losing player will also have to choose a special event at random (such as extra Coins on spaces, for example) like in past games. Due to the Stars' return, the Bonus Stars also make a comeback. If the bonuses are turned on, players can receive bonus stars that can range from winning the most minigames to landing on the most red spaces. *'Minigame Star': It is given to the player who has won the most coins from minigames. *'Balloon Star': It is given to the player who used the most balloons. Only counts if the player has used the Balloons, and not just bought or obtained them. *'Event Star': It is given to the player who has landed on the most happening spaces. *'Marathon Star': It is given to the player who advanced the most spaces. Using other means to skip spaces such as certain balloons or certain happening spaces does not count. Double and Triple Dice Block Balloons, however, can be used to accomplish this star. *'Shopping Star': It is given to the player who spent the most coins on balloons. Simply visiting shops doesn't count. *'Red Star': It is given to the player who has landed on the most red spaces. Like in Mario Party 10, most minigames in this game feature gimmicky controls such as having to shake or tilt the GamePad. Also, several minigames make use of the GamePad's stylus screen, while others use simpler controls. Modes Story Mode Party Mode Coin Chaos Bowser Party Minigame Mode Toadsworth's Shop Party Museum Extras Mode World Party Playable Characters Mario Party 11 will have a total of 26 playable characters, making it the installment with the biggest roster in the series. It returns all of the characters that appeared up until Mario Party 8 ''except for Koopa Kid and Blooper, along with the newcomers from Mario Party 9 (except for Magikoopa) and ''Mario Party 10. Miis can only be used in Extras Mode. * * 'Newcomer * '** Bowser can only be played in Bowser Party mode. * *** Miis can only be played in Extras Mode Boards The game contains seven new boards, all with their respective themes and gimmicks. In Story Mode, finishing a board leads the player to a Boss Battle minigame. Spaces *'*' Players cannot land on these spaces. Balloons TBA Minigames ''Main article: Mario Party 11/Minigames '' Gallery Trivia Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Party Series Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2016